Chapter 21
'Upon Each of Their Chests '(各々の胸に, Ono ono no Mune ni) is the twenty-first chapter of Boku no Hero Academia. Summary The Yuuei Pro Heroes decide to go and check the conditions of the students and the teachers that fought the Villain Alliance. Eijirou goes to see if Izuku is all right, but the Pro Hero Cementoss creates a cement wall to stop Eijirou from seeing All Might's true identity, Cementoss tells Eijirou that the Yuuei Pro Heroes want to check the students for injuries, telling him to go to the front gate of the USJ along with his classmates. All Might thanks Cementoss for concealing his identity, to which Cementoss replies that they should head to the infirmary to have his wounds treated. At the Villain Alliance hideout, a portal opens up, with Tomura exiting it as well as Black Mist. They both survived due to Black Mist warping himself and Tomura just before they were sucked into oblivion and thus saved themselves from being killed. Tomura is on the floor groaning about his body hurting, moans about Noumu being defeated and his subordinates being routed. Tomura further complains that All Might is still alive and tells someone that he was wrong. On the blank monitor, a mysterious person tells Tomura that he wasn't wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. The mysterious person asks where Noumu is. Black Mist regretfully informs that he could not locate Noumu's coordinates and thus he couldn't save him. The mysterious person says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. The mysterious person says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence. Outside the USJ, Class 1-A have gathered to see if they have any injuries, but it is revealed that everyone (except for Izuku) is uninjured. Class 1-A begin speaking amongst themselves about their experience in facing villains. Tsuyu asks a detective called Naomasa Tsukauchi how their teachers and Izuku were doing, to which he replies that they are in critical condition but are not in any life threatening positions. As Naomasa leaves for the infirmary, one one of the policemen say that they have apprehended a suspect 400 meters from the USJ. At Kango's infirmary, Naomasa arrives and tells All Might that Shouta and No. 13 will be all right. He then says that if it wasn't for them, the children would have been most likely severely injured. However, All Might says that the students fought bravely and made the villains look like fools, saying that Class 1-A will make fine Heroes. The next day in Class 1-A, Tenya tells his classmates to be seated. To everyone's surprise, Shouta walks in bandaged all over. He tells his students to not worry about him and that the battle hasn't really ended for them, saying that their next battle is the approaching Yuuei Sports Festival. Characters by Appearance es: Capítulo 21